Rosa
|digivice= D-3 (Manhua) |gender=Female |relatives=Father Mother |nationality=Mexican |occupation=DigiDestined |n1=(Es-Lt:) Guadalupe }} is a young Mexican , partnered to a . Rather immature and a bit egocentric, she quickly becomes attached to Ken Ichijouji and takes a dislike to his Digimon partner, . Appearance Rosa is a young girl with tanned skin, black eyes, and brown shoulder-length hair, which is worn in braids with pink hair ties. She wears a pink T-shirt with yellow sleeve borders and collar, short enough to reveal her navel. She also wears blue jeans shorts with three buttons in the fly and a pocket in the back, and beige and brown sandals. Description Prior to Ken Ichijouji and Yamato "Matt" Ishida's arrival in Mexico, Rosa and had snuck out of their house and entered a Mayan Temple with the intention of waiting for the two of them to arrive and assist her despite being so late at night and during Christmas Eve. Rosa and Gotsumon met Matt, Ken and their partners inside the Mayan Temple and she tells them that she had snuck out of her house unlike her fellow Mexican DigiDestined who couldn't leave their homes. In the original version, she doesn't speak Japanese and only Ken can understand her since he understands and knows how to speak Spanish. Her crush on Ken made Wormmon jealous and sparked a little animosity between them. Wormmon calls her "Tacos" and she calls him "gusano" ( ) and Matt tells Ken not to tell Wormmon what it means. When Jose leads them to the Digimon in the Temple, Ken says that the Temple must not be destroyed and Matt provokes the Digimon into chasing him so that he could lead them out of the Temple. As they make their way out of the Temple, Rosa falls down and Ken carries her on his back. Once the rogue Digimon were out of the Temple, their partner Digimon digivolved to fight them. The rogue Digimon are soon subdued. Rosa, who is still being carried by Ken on his back, got to see Stingmon in action and falls asleep. She mutters in her sleep about Wormmon. Wormmon thinks she is still insulting him but Ken tells him that she said "Wormmon is amazing". She is returned to the door of her home where her worried parents find her and are relieved to have her back. As she sleeps in her bed, she dreams about Ken and while her parents watch over her from the door of her bedroom. Gotsumon sleeps on the other side of Rosa's bed, away from the view of Rosa's parents with a part of Rosa's blanket covering the top of his head. In the final battle against , Rosa is in the Mayan Ruins again. She holds out her Digivice which sends out a beam of golden light to the sky after she calls out Gotsumon. Shortly after, the other Mexican DigiDestined send out the light of their Digivices. They and Rosa are the last among the international DigiDestined to do so. She stands with Matt and the Russian DigiDestined when she lands in the Digital World. Partner Digimon Gotsumon Gotsumon is Rosa's partner Digimon who is capable of digivolving to Monochromon. On , Ken and Matt went to Mexico and met a Gotsumon in some ruins. After digivolving into Monochromon, he helped and fight Dokugumon and Minotarumon. Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Allies